


Liam and Brett and The Full Moon

by GloomWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomWrites/pseuds/GloomWrites
Summary: This is a very short story written for my friend. Hope you enjoy.





	Liam and Brett and The Full Moon

While Liam was trying to open his locker, he felt arms around him and a head was nuzzling the top of his. He knew it was his overly protective boyfriend Brett. He smirked as he pulled his books out. "Hey, let me get that for you" Brett said as he took the books from Liam's hands. Liam smiled as Lydia walked up to them "you guys are like so adorable, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to the party at my lake house tonight?" Liam and Brett looked at each other "sure we'll be there" Liam replied. "Good can't have the cutest couple missing out" Lydia smiled as she left. Brett gave him a look "what she asked if we were coming and I thought it was a good idea." Brett crossed his arms "maybe it is it's just it's the full moon and a lake house full of teens isn't a good idea." Liam looked at him in shock "I totally forgot about this, maybe Lydia said it was a party but maybe only wolves are coming." Brett nodded in agreement as he pulled out his phone to shoot Lydia a text 'you know there's a full moon, is it a wolf only party?' After he shot her a text they left towards English. During English Liam got assigned with Danny and Brett got assigned with Lydia. Liam noticed how his boyfriend's eyes flashed golden a couple of times when Danny got close to him. After class Liam pulled his boyfriend into the bathroom "what the fuck is up with you! Your eyes were flashing gold when Danny got close to me." Brett looked down "I-I'm sorry it's just....my wolf knows you're my mate and it's very possessive over you." Liam blushed when he said that "you certainly still know how to make me blush, meet me at lunch?" Brett flashed him a smile as he left to meet Him at lunch. After Liam got into lunch he sat down right next to his boyfriend. At their table Lydia, Scott, stiles, Isaac, and Erica. "So, Lydia is the party for us werewolves since it's a full moon?" Lydia looked shocked "Oh my god I totally forgot!" She slammed her head on the table. They all looked at her, Liam finally spoke up "you got to cancel the party." "B-but you know I throw the best parties in beacon hills." She said crying. Liam rolled his eyes "fine but don't let anyone in the basement okay?" She nodded in agreement.

Liam and Brett walked in linked together with their hands. "Hey Lydia thanks for inviting us" Liam smiled. She flashed a smile back as she led them towards her basement. Scott and stiles were already there. Erica and Isaac were going to be here soon. "Liam it's okay if you try to hurt anyone I'll stop you" Brett said as he rubbed Liam's back. Liam smiled as he looked up at his tall boyfriend. They both looked at Scott and stiles as they got up "I think you to need to be alone." Stiles smirked as he threw Brett a condom. Liam looked at him "yeah, you kind of smell aroused." Liam let out a small giggle after he said that. "Should we use it?" Brett asked as he kissed his boyfriend. Liam nodded as he began to take off his shirt feeling his boyfriend's hands on his waist. Brett started removing his shirt showing off his amazing abs. He moved his hands to Liam's pants and started unbuttoning them. He slowly pulled them off kissing down Liam's chest to his treasure line. "OMG A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME" Erica screamed as she covered her eyes. Brett covered his boyfriend by cuddling him. "Sorry Erica it was stiles idea" Liam responded. Erica crossed her arms "well I guess I'll let you to get back to your sex" she laughed as she walked away. Liam smirked back as he started taking off his boyfriend's pants. Brett rolled Liam over revealing his tight bubble butt. "God, I can't wait to fuck this" Brett said pulling the condom over his erection. "Please be easy I don't want to wolf out during sex" Liam replied. "Okay I'll go easy" Brett said as he kissed his boyfriends neck. "Baby I'm going to have to stretch your hole okay?" Liam nodded and felt Brett's cold fingers go inside of him. He shivered and Moaned feeling the second and third finger. "I think you're ready" Brett smirked as he removed his fingers. He slowly began thrusting inside Liam hearing his moans and the scratching of his claws on the concrete. Brett started going faster and Liam's moans got louder. After a while Brett shot his load and so did Liam. After they got cleaned up Brett wrapped his arms around his boyfriend falling asleep on him.

Lydia walked into her basement seeing Brett and Liam cuddled up together. As she stepped on the bottom step it creaked freaking out Brett which he responded in a growl. "Sorry I thought you were someone here to hurt him" Lydia smiled and started walking back upstairs "it's alright Hun I should've waited for you guys to come upstairs for breakfast." His eyes sparkled "food." He shook Liam awake "get up Liam I won't food." Liam rolled on his boyfriend "and I want to cuddle you." Brett smiled as he spooned Liam. "I hate you being so tall I'm always the little spoon" Liam crossed his arms. "Shush you know you love me" Brett kissed his boyfriends neck. Liam smiled and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend. Brett wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. "there are you done I want food" Brett wined. Liam shook his head "yes let's go get you food." Brett got up arms wrapped around his waist as they walked up stairs. "About time you guys get up" stiles replied. "You guys want pancakes or bacon and eggs?" Liam looked at Brett "bacon and eggs for us both" Liam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is from my Wattpad account. I will be posting all my stories from Wattpad to here. If you wanna read it first go to my Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/user/gloomwrites.


End file.
